Super Dragon Ball TA Series (ESP)
by Thou Kanshie
Summary: Tras haber derrotado a los varios seres que amenazan a los universos de nuestros héroes, se aventuran Goku y los demás a hacer todo los posible para prepararse a enfrentar a los agentes de caos destinados a traer destrucción. En esta aventura, se verán inmersos poco a poco en una trama oscura donde parecerá que no hay esperanza. A lo largo del rumbo, se harán nuevas alianzas...


S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga I: Los nuevos Súper Androides

Tiempo: Año 904(Dragon Ball).

9 años después de que la Tierra estuviera en paz, algo estaba sucediendo en el purgatorio; los Dres. Gero y Myu habían creado al Dr. Subta para vengarse de Goku. El Dr. Subta tuvo la terrible idea de crear a los Súper androides: M-500, R-50, T-1000, y él mismo mutándose convirtiéndose en D-100. Él traicionó a Gero y Myu, absorbió a algunas almas del infierno y desarrolló una cierta rivalidad con M-500; ambos se empeñaron en hacerse notar por Goku, para que éste llamara a sus amigos. Ellos perdieron contra D-100, pero después de que las Sailors llegaran a su fase de Mega Sailors, triunfaron sobre M-500 en una carrera para ver quien escalaba la torre Karin, donde Sonic fue el vencedor. Para ello, Goku y Vegeta habían llegado al grado 2 del Ssj4 para cumplir su trato. Después apareció T-1000, el más poderoso de los 4 androides, quien fue también rival de M-500 y D-100.

Goku sintió su presencia y había intentado derrotarlo en la torre Karin; antes de concluir su batalla, T-1000 explicó que su objetivo era absorber a la Sailor moon del Futuro, a la Máxima forma de vida y al Príncipe de los Saiya-Yines. Al final de esta pelea Goku fue derrotado, y Luigio, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter fusionadas fueron a detener a los 3 Súper androides. Al principio llevaban una gran ventaja, pero lamentablemente fueron derrotados por la maña de T-1000, en donde le asistió R-50. Mientras, Sonic fue a Mobius con Shadow para encontrar las esmeraldas del Caos y superar sus poderes una vez más.

Después, Goku decidió poner el plazo de la siguiente batalla: planeta Ilusión, en 2 días. En este tiempo, Goku y los demás estuvieron entrenando en la habitación del tiempo duramente, liberando sus nuevos poderes. Finalmente el momento había llegado, Goku fue el primero en pelear con T-1000, en el grado 3 del Ssj4. Aquélla batalla llegó a causar un enorme desastre por todo el planeta Ilusión, causando preocupación a Helios, quien habitaba ahí. Los otros androides fueron a ayudarle, siendo primero destruido D-100, y dividido en 9 Súper Saibamanes. Los otros fusionaron sus células y creando mini-réplicas que masacraron a los otros. Sailor Moon, al ver el sufrimiento de sus compañeros causó lástima a M-500, volviéndolo bueno.

Éste se sacrificó estallando junto a T-1000. Por desgracia, T-1000, que estaba hecho principalmente de mercurio, pudo regenerarse y voló al destrozado M-500, quedando sólo su cabeza. Luigi se encargó de llevar su cabeza cerca de Sailor Moon, para que él la persuadiera a que dejara salir su furia. T-1000 pisó su cabeza, y Sailor Moon dejó salir su ira, convirtiéndose en una Sssj2. Y como todas las Sailors estaban unidas, ellas Sailors también se transformaron. Esto significó un grave problema para T-1000, pues fue masacrado. En un intento desesperado por sobrevivir, absorbió a Shadow, al tentarlo a pelear con él.

Ésta fue su primera transformación. Su nueva apariencia fue color verde agua, con rostro de canino, y más musculoso. Apenas las Sailors podían con él, y las Sailors Internas fueron noqueadas y puestas en una pirámide por los nuevos y reconstruidos Súper Androides D-100 y P-500, mientras Sailor Mars se mostró poderosa en Sssj2, humillando a T-1000. Pero éste encontró y absorbió a Sailor Chibi Moon llegando a su tercera forma. Como última esperanza, Sailor Mars uso un Final flash con todo su poder contra él. Obviamente, él se regeneró y noqueó a Sailor Mars. Para compensarlo, las otras Sailors que peleaban con los otros dos androides, los destruyeron finalmente, y su información almacenada en la computadora se perdió y se destruyeron sus cápsulas.

Después, Goku, Vegeta y los otros intentaron detenerlo, pero T-1000 absorbió a Vegeta, volviéndose terriblemente invencible masacrando a todos, y haciendo enfadar a Goku, haciendo que el Caos lo posea, haciendo que explote de energía. Para arreglar eso, Goku fue con el maestro Karin para controlar su ira. Mientras, Sonic regresaría para mostrarle el Ssj, el Ssj2, y la transformación del Ssj3, gracias a las esmeraldas. Al transformarse, humilló a T-1000 y éste expulsó a Vegeta, mientras que Trunks creaba una fórmula para descomponer a los otros tres dentro de él, después lo dejó vivir. T-1000 traicionó a R-50, debido a que decía que él le estorbaba en las batallas, estando harto de él. Después él fue destruyendo toda la galaxia; en todos los planetas todos los seres sabían de él. Era la nueva amenaza, y el terror del universo entero.

Goku lo detuvo un momento para proponerle otra pelea, esta vez T-1000 decidió que la sede sería el oscuro satélite Dactario, en lo profundo del espacio. Ahí en 3 días, comenzó la pelea más brutal de todas. Mientras, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mario y Luigi aparecieron en el planeta Sagrado, para sacarse la cola con ayuda del Kaiosama ancestral. Aparecieron luego en esta batalla, y se convirtieron en Oozaru Dorados, llegando después al Ssj4. Pero como estaban muertos, no contaban porque Spirnoku modificó el mito del Ssj5 de manera que debían existir 4 Súper Saiya-yines que lleguen a la fase 4; éstos no podían estar muertos actualmente, y no podían haber muerto más de 3 veces, a menos que murieran por vejez. Entonces Sonic y Mario también se transformaron en Oozaru Dorados. Mario llegó al Ssj4.

Sólo faltaba que Sonic llegara a transformarse en Ssj4, pero como no era un adulto maduro perdió la razón al transformarse en Oozaru Dorado, y empezó atacaba a todos. Sailor Galaxy regresó del paraíso en Súper Sailor Galaxy, y después llegó al Ssj para ayudarlos, pero Tails era el único que fue capaz de tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Sonic llegó al Ssj4. Al empezar a pelear se mostró invencible. Desafortunadamente Goku también perdió la razón por un momento, y T-1000 aprovechó para apalearlo brutalmente. Cuando llegó el momento en que estaba a punto de morir, Goku se calmó, entonces expulsó una gran cantidad de energía, transformándose en el esperado Súper Saiya-Yin en fase 5. Tenía pelaje plateado en todo el cuerpo, y una melena enorme plateada, sin cejas, y pupila roja en los ojos.

Goku se mostró invencible contra T-1000, lo humilló completamente, vengándose de él. Cuando llegó el momento, T-1000 decidió destruir lo que quedaba el Sistema Solar, pero Goku no tuvo problema en detenerlo con su Mega Kamehameha. Cuando T-1000 decidió escapar, éste lo aniquiló con un Súper Puño del dragón. Finalmente el universo entero se había salvado, y todos estuvieron en deuda con Goku. Otra vez. Mientras, T-1000 sería enviado al infierno, donde los demonios lo mantendrían vigilado, y las almas se vengarían por los disturbios que les causó.

FIN

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga II: La saga legendaria de los Espíritus Estelares

Tiempo: Diciembre de 904 - enero de 905(Dragon Ball), diciembre de 2005 (Reino del Hongo).

Tiempo después del ataque de los súper androides, se estaban organizando 2 torneos marciales. En uno de ellos participaron muchos de nuestros héroes, junto con muchos peleadores ordinarios de varios colores de piel. De todos ellos, entre varias batallas de nuestros héroes, Mario resultó vencedor en la final contra Sailor Júpiter. Ahí toda la gente lo reconoció y su fama se empezaba a agrandar.

Ese torneo fue de la capital del este. En el de la capital del oeste el resto decidió participar en él. Pero, algo raro estaba sucediendo. Uno de los difuntos Kaio Shines estaba disfrazado, entró en el torneo para conocer el poder de nuestros héroes. Era el Kaio Shin del sur, quien rebasó con mínimo esfuerzo a los competidores que pelearon contra él. Llegó a enfrentarse con Sailor Júpiter, a quien intentó convencer de usar su máximo poder.

Tras una larga pelea, Sailor Júpiter se estaba cansando, y comenzó a tomar en cuenta la petición del Kaio Shin. Todos los demás, observaban, sorprendidos cómo es posible que un dios del otro mundo pudiera aparecer en la Tierra. Hasta Kibito Shin y el Kaiosama ancestral no podían creer que él se apareciera repentinamente en la Tierra. Obviamente tenía algo que informarles a nuestros héroes.

A la mitad del torneo, Wart planeaba vengarse de Mario de una vez, para obtener los Espíritus Estelares. Lo intentó una vez, sin éxito. Después, en otra batalla, intentó usar algo totalmente peligroso, pero no dejó ni un rasguño a ninguno. Como antes, fue expulsado del estadio, siendo mandado a volar. Todo frustrado, fue enviado a la cárcel. Ahí, un espíritu negro observaba al rey maldecir a Mario, se apareció como humo negro. Rodeándolo, lo convenció de aliársele para retar a Mario y los otros a realizar lo inesperado. Se volvieron a aparecer en una nave inter dimensional, amenazando con la destrucción de la Tierra. Entraron a la nave. Los otros los siguieron, para poder llegar al fondo donde estarían, debían pasar por diferentes retos. Sin ningún problema pudieron pasar los primeros obstáculos, a la vez iban rescatando cada uno de los Espíritus Menores Sombríos.

Según lo que les informó el Kaio Shin sobre este espíritu, llamado Makatma, y sobre su historia como conquistador, con su territorio quizá más grande que los dominios de freezer, entendieron que los testigos que encontraron de vencer a estos criminales de todo el universo, eran sirvientes, gente taciturna, viciosa con una vida algo miserable, que alguna sirvieron como soldados a Makatma. Fueron encargados para mantener la prisión de este demonio y renovarla. En uno de los niveles se encontraron a Wart, quien fue humillado y alejado de ellos.

Uno de los obstáculos más difíciles era el pasar por un dragón, que hace mucho mató a Makatma, siendo su segunda muerte. Él dejó heridos a la mayoría. A la mitad de la pelea, reveló que estaba poseído por un hechizo por el que tenía que pasar su vida vigilando al demonio. Reveló que este conquistador invadió su planeta, llamado Yamumetsa Karú. Él prometió vengarse dándole una muerte sangrienta. Debía pagar por eso trayendo a sus amigos a vigilarlo, en una prisión en la nada. Estos 4 dragones tenían nombres compuestos por 4 palabras como Ryu-Senshi-sama-Ken. Con el tiempo, 3 de éstos murieron por vejez, pero el hechizo lo mantenía vivo y dolido. Por eso, les dejó vencerlo. Con cada reto, más largo o más difícil, fueron acercándose más a Wart y Makatma.

Al llegar, Makatma liberó a gran parte de su propio ejército, y les dejó en una ciudad abandonada. Goku se estaba cansando, y fue apaleado, pero los sombríos le ayudaron. Goku usó lo que le quedaba de energía, y el rayo de la sombra parda, acabando con Makatma, y causando una reacción de sobrecarga en la nave.

La nave se caía a pedazos, Wart pudo escapar. También nuestros héroes escaparon. Pero no era todo. El dios que bendijo a Makatma tiempo atrás, Akuma-Yin-Kira, decidió intentar usar a uno de los guerreros z en su contra, y eligió al que más orgullo tuviera: Sailor Mars, al hacer brotar otro Vegeta dentro de él, haciendo fácil su corrupción. El clamaba el regreso de un guerrero digno de su confianza, Jai Chun, y de algunos monstruos entrenados para la guerra con maldad pura, que en un planeta estuvieron bajo su mando. Éstos eran los indicados para ser los 7 Demonios Puros. Al ver el tamaño de su ego, dejó que su hechicero, la hechizara, así se volvería contra la segunda Sailor más poderosa.

Cayó en su hechizo, y al llegar, notaron a Sailor Mars con una personalidad maligna. Esto fue lo que los perjudicó. Sailor Júpiter, su objetivo, se ofreció a pelear con ella. Libró la más sangrienta batalla, mientras los demás viajarían al escondite de Akuma y su ejército, matones, sicarios. Pero faltaba quitarse de encima a Wart. Sailor Moon planeaba superar su poder una vez más para sorprenderlo. Mientras, los demás planeaban ir al escondite de Akuma para detener lo inaceptable, y Wart se sentía derrotado y humillado. Júpiter había regresado, pero para liberarse tenía que haber matado a Sailor Mars, quien la odiaba por que siempre se mostró más poderosa y más apta para pelear y ser una heroína, caso parecido al de Goku con Vegeta. Alcanzó a Goku y a los otros. Juntos llegarían al letal enfrentamiento con Akuma Jin, en su nave en el espacio. Pero antes, Sailor Moon, y después las otras Sailors llegaron a la Sailor Ssj3, para terminar de asustar y apalear a Wart. Faltaba ir a donde Akuma Jin. Sailor Moon y Gohan se retrasaron para pelear contra un Sicario con poder botánico. Sin embargo, la energía liberada durante la batalla con Akuma Mars la utilizó para revivir a Jai Chun.

Llegaron a su nave y presenciaron el renacimiento de un guerrero prodigio, quien tenía una gran peculiaridad al renacer: tenía 99 vidas y cada vez que era asesinado 10 veces, se volvía más fuerte, con una transformación diferente. Cada fase lo adaptada más a su medio. No obstante, Sailor Moon, Goku, Sonic y Shadow, entre otros, lo mataron alrededor de 15 veces, llevándolo a desarrollar su nueva fase.

Para empeorarlas cosas, él quiso que la resucitación de sus guerreros fuera en público, así que decidió enfrentarse con ellos en la Tierra, en las afueras de una ciudad. Tras una transformación y varios desastres, la gente tuvo que evacuar por lo que veía, deduciendo que se trataba de una gran batalla. Jai Chun fue apaleado por Goku en Ssj5, incitando a los demás a humillarlo, matándolo alrededor de 6 veces. Pero a la vez, Jai Chun se estaba formando la idea de que los únicos que lograrían derrotarlos eran su élite.

Así, que decidió traer a los Demonios puros. Éstos al llegar, sometieron a la ciudad en plena oscuridad. Goku los dejó por un tiempo, viendo cómo harían para sobrevivir. Luego regresó completamente enérgico, para acabar con la amenaza. Fue una batalla larga, con 2 transformaciones de Jai, ya que Sonic, Goku y Vegeta los sostendrían. Los 7 Demonios puros: Kriffin, Masher, Ehnon, Kamenon, Ultra, Gojul, y Rayger. Ellos fueron muy poderosos, apenas alcanzaban al Ssj5. Pero cuando Masher recibió severos daños y Kamenon fue desintegrado completamente, los otros 6 recibieron de su energía y se volvieron más fuertes, los masacraron y derrotaron.

Pensaron que nunca los derrotarían a menos de que aprendieran a usar el poder de los Espíritus estelares. Así que viajaron al nuevo Star Road a domesticar el rayo Peach. Mario lo dominó en un principio, pero otros tomaron mucho tiempo para lograr usarlo. Después de un tiempo, estaban listos para enfrentarse a la amenaza. Su confianza, arrogancia y entrenamiento llegó a molestar a Jai Chun; éste accidentalmente desintegró a Kriffin. Pretendieron usar el rayo Peach, matando 20 veces a Jai, así transformándose por última vez. Harto, y otra vez transformado, dio más poder a los 5 restantes, para complementar su segunda fase (Hyper), así mascarando a Vegeta. Goku usó a los espíritus estelares uno por uno, teniendo ventaja y diversión.

Mientras su equipo tuvo ventaja, Kaio Shin decidió fabricar un nuevo par de aretes Pothara mediante un ritual que sólo se podría usar una vez en un Eón. Cuando los guerreros Z estaban por perecer, estos aretes se los enviaron a Sailor Mars y Júpiter, mediante varios mensajeros protegidos por seguridad de varios planetas, hasta llegar a Uranai Baba, quien se los daría a Sailor Júpiter. Los gobernadores de los planetas los protegieron. A Sailor Júpiter le fue difícil convencer a Rei de fusionarse por Pothara, pero lo logró. Aquella fusión pudo llegar al Ssj2 y 3 también. Tuvo ventaja al principio, pero fue separada y ambas Sailors fueron masacradas peor que antes. Jai Chun decidió destruirse para fusionarse con Akuma, quien se partió. Ambos formaron un monstruo, junto con el mal puro sembrado en Wart, que masacró a Goku, y las Sailors peor. Sin embargo, por la gracia de Spirnoku, Kaykuu y la Reina Serenity, Goku se calmó y llegó al Ss6, que todos creían que era imposible.

Mario combinó los poderes del Rayo Peach, con los deseos de los ciudadanos Toad que protegieron a los mensajeros, y el rayo de Sombra Parda, creando una gran esfera de energía cuya energía estelar pura descargó todo su poder en el monstruo maligno Zero Yashame Kuma. Goku se encargó y eliminó al resto de los Demonios Puros aún en su tercera forma (Galactaku). Se notó que las esperanzas se recuperaron, ya que todos pensaban que el Ssj5 era la máxima transformación. Pensaban que era imposible ir más allá, hasta que la gracia, tranquilidad y fe en Goku le dio la transformación del Super Saiya-Yin 6.

Finalmente, Mario con el ahora Rayo Universal, que poseía los poderes de los espíritus estelares y los espíritus sombríos, desintegró y aniquiló finalmente a Zero Yashame Kuma, monstruo producido por la ira interna y sádica de Akuma Jin, así regresando todo a la normalidad. La maldad pura junto con su régimen acabó. Los espíritus estelares estaban orgullosos porque por sí solo, supo usar el arma máxima de las estrellas y acabó con otro régimen satánico originado por el Caos. Fue recompensado por los espíritus estelares con el Ssj5. Mientras, Sailor Moon vuelve a casa para criar a la recién nacida Rini Tsukino.

Pero pronto empezaría la guerra más difícil de sus vidas. El Caos se hará cada vez fuerte. Enemigos del pasado vendrán a terminar la vida de Goku y los demás. El futuro se nubla cada vez más.

FIN

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga III: El Juicio

 **NOTA: EL ORIGEN DE ESTA HISTORIA PRESENTA DEFORMACIONES Y SIMILITUDES CON LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA.**

 **Tiempo: Junio de 905-907 (Dragon Ball), año 2005 (ciudad de Tokyo), siglo XXII (Mobius), año 2020 (Corrector Yui).**

15000 millones de años atrás, cuando el dios Kaos y los primeros Kaio Shines, creados por él, crearon el universo, Kaos se dividió en dos entidades: El que se conoce como el primer dios, y Chaos, cuya intención era oponerse al orden que su recíproco puso. Ambos eran el mismo ser. Para que el orden permaneciera, Kaos encerró a Chaos en una caja, y advirtió a todos los seres vivos que existían en ese entonces (entre los cuales los Lungam, los Darey, los Homo Habilis, y los Mantrax) que no abrieran la caja. Sólo Kaos la podría abrir; sólo un pedazo de Caos logró escapar, y este resto pasaría quizá milenios buscando al espécimen perfecto para poseerlo. Después de millones de años, Caos llegó al planeta Mantrax, y poseyó al individuo que según él, era distinto a todos los individuos de su raza. Entonces, estuvo entregado a su voluntad.

Para entonces, junto con todos los titanes que procreó con Gea, Urano engendró una híbrida con poderes impresionantes, llamada Andora. Ella vivía con su padre y Abuelo. Ella había creado un amuleto llamado Corazon XY, al cual atribuía buena suerte. El mantrax poseído, la tentó a que fuera al templo donde la caja. A cambio, él prometió darle todo lo que tuviera el universo, incluyendo el fruto del árbol Sagrado del hogar de su padre. Obviamente, ella no tenía la edad para comerlo, pero aceptó. Después de abrir la caja, el Caos se unió con su residuo, y provocaron el desorden por el Cosmos. Esto fue el inicio de la Guerra de las Sailors, hace aprox. 5000 millones de años. Décadas después, Sailor Galaxy se enfrentó con él. Aunque lo selló con su espada, éste la poseyó, llevándola a matar millones de Sailors (La Masacre de las Sailors), cuyos espíritus y esencia reencarnarían en las 24 Ultra Sailor Scouts. Ellas se entrenarían y a sus pupilos en el Vacío. La líder sería Sailor Alfa, pero la más fuerte sería Sailor Sigma, ya que sintió el ki del primer Ssj y se pudo convertir en Ssj como él.

A la vez, todos los seres fueron avisados a ir al Paraíso, un planeta puro. En el camino, el mantrax poseído insertó al Caos en Andora, corrompiéndola, y de paso al corazón XY. Desde entonces, liberó energía negativa. Andora había perdido la razón y poseyó a Chronos, para matar a su padre Urano, a quien también controló por unos minutos para dejarse matar, y más tarde al semi-titán Tifón, hijo de Gea y Tártaro. Por milenios los Titanes estuvieron probando las habilidades de los primeros seres vivos del Cosmos. Quien se destacaba más en las pruebas finales, recibiría el corazón XY, sin saberse que éste tenía energía caótica. Los más destacados fueron los Mantrax y los Darey, pero Chronos, controlado por el Caos, le mintió a Kaos que el tener el corazón los haría crueles y ambiciosos, y durante millones de años conquistarían el universo entero, y fue justo a lo que Kaos dio pie: los consideró traidores, declarándoles la guerra. Los Lungam y los Mantrax, se unieron a los Darey. Pronto éstos atacaron el Paraíso, Entonces los homínidos, derrotándolos, clamarían el premio, y Kaos los expulsaría. En todo este tiempo, sintieron odio hacia la raza humana, codiciando el corazón Xy, que creen suyo. Su líder, el Mantrax poseído se llamó el Desigual o Único; así como Satanás, los demonios serían los Darey, Mantrax y Lungam exiliados. Durante millones de generaciones, se criarían como guerreros sanguinarios y sin sentimientos, con frialdad y dureza, actitud propia del Caos.

Milenios después, al ganar los dioses, guiados por Zeus, la Titanomaquia, reinarían sobre la Tierra, los homo habilis fueron eliminados, todos los titanes serían enviados a Tártaro convertido en el fondo del Hades. Después Zeus construyó el Olimpo sobre Edén. Andora moriría después, y reencarnaría en Sailor Sigma, una de las Ultra Sailors, que resultaron de la fusión de la energía de las millones de Sailors que Sailor Galaxy mató hace millones de años, y que durante todo este tiempo se entrenaron y a sus estudiantes. Como Andora, Sailor Sigma sería mentalmente inestable, y entraría en conflicto con su yo pasado, ya que del corazón XY ha estado aislada y se ha debilitado.

Los Lungam tuvieron el corazón XY por 5,000 años, hace 15,000 años, después los Mantrax, después con los Daredemon, pero éstos lo adornaron, alterándolo. Spirnoku lo llevó al centro de la Luna. Fueron allá, en ese entonces fueron derrotados por los homínidos lunares, que evolucionarían hasta formar el Milenio Lunar. Los Darey, ahora daredemon, atacaron poco antes de la invasión del Negaverso. Entonces, tendrían su segunda derrota a manos de los homínidos, sin tener el corazón Xy. Para vengarse finalmente, fueron a la Tierra en el 2020, se apoderaron de la RedCom, fusionando los residuos de Bogles y el Grosser corrupto. Esclavizaron la Tierra, la RedCom, y la tierra de los caballeros protectores de Licca. Después llegarían al futuro de Mobius, trayendo el cristal Pharaoh de Saturno (el acta de nacimiento de Sailor Saturno), liberando las 7 Damas Pharaoh, quienes fueron un gran problema para nuestros héroes, junto con los descendientes de Shadow Galáctica, las hermanas del Juicio (Ztylette, Shadette, Domainique y Roxette).

Mataron a Mario y Luigi en su mundo, después los guerreros Z fueron asesinados menos Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y Goten. Después, las Sailors internas morirían a manos de las hermanas del Juicio, junto con las contrapartes de éstas, las Sailors externas. Las 24 Ultra Sailors, que vinieron de su eterno eternamiento, morirían quedando 6 (Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega y Sigma). El estudiante de Sailor Delta tuvo impulsos incontrolables, llevando a Corrector Yui matar inconscientemente a Corrector Ai, Corrector Haruna, Licca, Izumi e Izamu. Sailor Sigma fue la última en quedarse de pie, expulsó sus poderes de SSJ, que los pasó a Yui y Licca, "las estudiantes que nunca tuvo". Además de Dralaj, también era SSJ desde hace mucho, e incluso tenía una fase que nunca reveló que estaba más allá.

Desde entonces, las 6 sobre vivientes fueron encerradas en prisiones que vagarían a través del espacio y tiempo. Reencarnaron con la imagen de sus estudiantes (de forma que a la vez conservaran su rostro, color de cabello). También murieron Sailor Saturn, de una enfermedad desconocida en su planeta, Sonic, junto con Urano, y Shadow. Al pasar esto, Silver se transformó por primera en vez en SSJ. Regresó al presente, donde en Mobius, el rey Kolond y el príncipe Daredemon, y su ejército personal, fueron eliminados por este misterioso erizo. Después, le advirtió a Sonic y a los demás sobre que el Caos intentaba replicar la misma masacre en el presente, con un solo error: el cristal Pharaoh sería del pasado, por lo tanto es más débil, ya que la anterior Sailor Saturn nunca alcanzó la fase de Súper Sailor. Por eso, Goku en SSj6 derrotó a la largo de la guerra a las 7 damas Pharaoh.

Primero, en Mobius, a la mitad de la primera batalla, "the open door", conocieron a Iruka y a Tomoko Miyamoto (Sailor Alfa y Beta reencarnadas con el mismo nombre), quienes eran inmunes al poder de la estrella. Goku, fue el único que se ganó su confianza al inicio. Después, fueron los demás. En la siguiente batalla, se encontraron con las hermanas del Juicio, quienes fueron al pasado, a la Luna Caótica, que se creó después de que murió Sailor Némesis, a entrenar y regresaron al presente, más fuertes. Pero, el Corazón XY despertó el poder latente de Sailor Moon, con el que derrotó a Shadette. Aparecieron luego soldados especiales Daredemon. Sonic puso en una jeringa a uno de ellos, que tenía una enfermedad venérea mortífera y se lo inyectó a Domainique, destruyéndola. Roxette y Ztylette capturaron a Goku después de ganar la batalla con su máximo poder. En encamino a recuperarlo, conocen a Moena Miyamoto, o Sailor Gamma, con un poder increíble, derrotaron a Roxette y a Ztylette y recuperaron a Goku. En la nave de Spirnoku, Vegeta estuvo maltratando a Doll Licca para que expulsara su máximo poder.

Después, Goku es enviado a salvar la RedCom, con ayuda de la transición personal del maestro Morin Chan. Conoció a Corrector Yui, ella derrotó a los Mantrax que estaban ahí, como SSj. Después, también acoge a la protectora Licca, que se convierte en SSj, luego Izamu e Izumi. Fueron a una base secreta de abastecimiento a destruir un espía, el Mantrasect. Él hizo lo indebido, trajo al primer embrión de la Reina. Sólo Sailor Moon, y las Starlights en SS-MSJ, se quedaron a derrotarlo. Después de mucho trabajo, lo lograron y escaparon de la luna que estaba por estallar. Para entonces, ya fueron los nuevos con Goku y los demás a proteger al Milenio Lunar del negaverso y del ejército invasor, con éxito. Después, derrotan al comandante Dixan, pero la energía positiva usada durante el combate activó el cristal Pharaoh y se dividió en 7 partes. La primera dama fue derrotada en Nuevo Namek por Gogeta en Ssj5. La siguiente dama (en Plutón) no pudo ser derrotada, ya que su parte se dividió en otras 7, pero lograron liberar a Haruhi Kageyama (todavía no sabe Goku que los estudiantes que se les aliaron son a la vez las Ultra Sailors). Eso lo saben por una estatua llamada "Fuente de los recuerdos o de la sabiduría".

La tercera dama Pharaoh fue derrotada en el planeta Taser por Corrector Ai en Ssj infinito, aunque realmente no era ella. Era sádica. Yui sintió que no era ella, y peleó con ella, le voló un brazo, le atravesó la espalda. Goku quiso sacarlos a las dos, pero Yui se negó y se quedó, y mató a la falsa Ai. La verdadera Ai entrenó con Spirnoku para convertirse en SSj. La siguiente dama Pharaoh murió junto con el planeta Mobius, ya que se liberó mucha energía, afectando el centro del planeta y éste iba a ser destruido pronto. Todos los ciudadanos escaparon, y nuestros héroes también, menos Mario (es la 1ra. vez que muere sin traer hongos). Luigi estuvo muy triste. Después, en un planeta desconocido, derrotan a la quinta dama Pharaoh es derrotada, junto con los residuos del virus que tenía Grosser. Ahí conocen a los amigos correctores de Yui.

Después localizan al sujeto que resulta de la fusión del virus de Grosser y de Bogles. Era muy poderoso. Dentro de la RedCOm, estuvo en el sitio web "El cielo", que ha cambiado. Él estuvo atacando la mayor parte del tiempo y dejó lastimados a los guerreros Z. Haruna pronto liberó su ira, y se transformó en Ssj. Después de una larga batalla y golpiza, este tipo decidió acabar con la RedCOm, pero Haruna le regresó el ataque con un Kamehameha, y a través del tiempo, su propia bola impactó contra la nave que lo lanzó. Ya después, en una base secreta, conocen a un esclavo, privado de sus emociones, quien les ayuda a destruir los embriones 2 a 21(hijos de la Reina Mantrax), y conocen a Hinata Kageyama, Sailor Omega. Después, a Yui Kageyama (Sailor Sigma), quien atacó a Goku sin motivo, pues a pesar de su inmenso poder, también era mentalmente inestable. Ya la acogen, y desde entonces los acompaña. Después nuestros héroes derrotan a la Unidad Ronin de Lungam, y las Sailors internas, ya con cola, llegan a la fase 4. Después, los embriones 22 a 41 planean su próximo ataque al Sistema Solar entero. Después, son derrotados por las Sailors durante la invasión.

Deciden de una vez iniciar su ofensiva contra el monarca Lungam. Después de pasar su máxima seguridad, finalmente se encuentran con él. También aparecen los correctores. El monarca estaba cubierto por 7 capas. Goku destruyó 4, las siguientes 2 son co-dependientes. Las destruyó, pero se volvió más fuerte e imparable. Hizo derramar mucha sangre. Sailor Sigma estaba siendo atacada mentalmente por Andora. Después de derrotar al rey, el planeta explotó, pero nuestros héroes escaparon. Después Spirnoku mismo derrotó a la 2da. Dama Pharaoh. Goku y los demás Derrotan a la 6ta. Dama, y atacan el planeta Mantrax, donde las Sailors Externas, teniendo cola y llegan a la fase 4. Fueron cada vez más profundo, acercándose más a la Reina. Mientras, los Daredemon, empiezan a recuperar sus emociones, pero los Mantrax los traicionan ya que van en contra de la regla crucial. El único que sale vivo del ataque de los Mantrax es el mismo secretario de defensa, herido gravemente. Él mata a la Reina diciendo: "El gobierno debe temer al pueblo, no el pueblo al gobierno". Muere asesinado por el Mantrax Único, que ha sido reencarnado en su descendiente más reciente, quien descansaba al lado de la Reina, y le pide llorando a Yui que mate al Único reencarnado, derramando 6 lágrimas, que liberan la energía para que regresen las Ultra Sailors y el poder XY en Sailor Moon y las demás, llegue al máximo (esto también gracias al recién purificado cristal Pharaoh). Comienza la batalla final, y todos pelean desesperadamente por sobrevivir. Así, Yui Kageyama fusiona su alma, así como la de Andora, con la de Yui Kasuga, para crear el guerrero/ ángel más poderoso dentro de Corrector Yui.

Mientras, con las esferas del dragón de Mercurio y de Plutón, todos los planetas destruidos que fueron (en orden en que se destruyeron): Mobius, Neptuno, Saturno y por último la Luna), revivir a los muertos de la invasión reciente, y de paso a las Sailors Mars y Plutón. Yui intentó razonar con él, convencerlo de que no quería poder, sino que todo lo que quería era amor. Cantó "Un lugar llamado eternidad", haciéndole daño mental y trayéndole sus flashbacks del pasado. Lamentablemente, sólo logró sufrir más. Mientras, las unidades especiales esparcidas en todo el universo ayudan a matar a todos los embriones que quedan. Después del largo sufrimiento, Yui se transforma en Híper saiya-Jin. También Goku y Vegeta, para eso debían sentir la pasión de pelear (los 6 Ssj anteriores se alcanzan por la furia y la calma), pero se les acaba la energía. Yui hace que al fin el Único expulse al Caos, lo destruye. Él vuelve y se autodestruye. Licca, con la teletransportación, lo lleva a los restos del planeta Maligno, donde Garlic y muere con todos ahí. Aún así, cuando todos pensaban que finalmente terminó la guerra, vuelve en su forma original, mata a Sailor Moon antes de transportar a las Ultra Sailors y a Silver al futuro, después a Corrector Haruna. Ai intenta derrotarlo, pero es imposible. Ya que para él ya no vale la pena pelear con Yui, intenta destruir el universo con un Híper Kamehameha. Yui, intenta detenerlo con su Híper Kamehameha, mientras, el resto, intenta distraerlo con el poder que les queda a sus espaldas, que no funcionó. Gracias a la inesperada aparición de Sailor Némesis, y con la ayuda de Licca y Haruna desde el otro mundo, logra destruir finalmente al Único, y salva el universo entero. Con el Kamehameha de Sailor Sigma y Corrector Yui juntas, se crea un cometa desde el Kamehameha que lo seguirá destruyendo a él, y a los embriones del demonio que salgan de él, por siempre.

Ya después, las Ultra Sailors, con Silver regresan al futuro, donde ya no están los Lungam, ni los Daredemons, sólo los Mantrax de esa época (porque los cambios en el pasado no afectan inmediatamente el futuro, es cuestión de minutos). Ellas, al reencarnarse completamente, son ahora mucho más fuertes que antes. Derrotan a los descendientes del Único y a su ejército, (que a pesar de que sus antecesores murieron en el pasado, todavía no desaparecen). Silver se transforma en Ssj4, y destruye al último descendiente del Único que existiría dentro de un milenio, y el último guerrero del bando invasor. A la vez, las hermanas del Juicio resucitan como buenas. La Luna Caótica fue convertida en la auténtica Nueva luna. Después, Goku deseó a Shenlong que Licca y Haruna revivieran, y Mobius fuera indestructible por un largo tiempo. Todo es feliz de nuevo. Los sirvientes del Caos que por todo el tiempo de la existencia del Universo, acecharon a la raza humana, fueron exterminados. Sólo falta derrotar al Caos mismo.

FIN

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga IV: El Quinto Evangelio

Diciembre de 907, Enero de 908(Dragon Ball), marzo de 2016 (Neon Genesis Evangelion).

Por mucho tiempo, desde el origen del universo, han existido dos realidades: la primera, donde gobernaba Dios, creador del universo, era donde existieron Adán y Eva. Mientras, en la otra realidad, considerada hereje, e impura, Kaos creó el universo y lo gobernó hasta ahora. En esta realidad fue donde vivieron Goku, Sailor Moon, Mario, Sonic y también Corrector Yui y Licca.

Actualmente, ambas realidades son vistas indiferentes. Pero, todo cambiaría un día. En la realidad normal, Adán y Eva cometieron el pecado original. Debido a eso, en la actualidad, todas las almas del infierno se fusionarían temporalmente, creando un ser que odiaba a todos los guerreros Z: Mohammed (debido a que en las Cruzadas para recuperar Jerusalén, se creía que los árabes estaban siendo apoyados por Satanás). Se le conoce como el engendro más fuerte de Satán, aunque no se supo aún el parentesco con él. Pero, cuando en el torneo de artes marciales del infierno, Cell explotó y destruyó el infierno, y construyendo un 2do. Infierno, Mohammed apareció dividido en dos partes: en el infierno de Emma Daio sama, (40% en un cuerpo), y el 60% restante bajo Israel. El primero causó estragos en la ciudad, llamando la atención de Goku. Él sintió un Ki terriblemente grande, y llamó a los guerreros Z. Lo siguieron hasta el templo del Kamisama Genge, mientras un querubín herido de nombre Joshua, reveló al Kamisama Genge un secreto sobre su mundo:

Al inicio del universo, Dios creó todo lo existente, siendo lo último la Tierra. Dios decidió crear a una raza a su imagen y semejanza: el humano, para poblarla. Todos los ángeles estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea, excepto Lucifer, quien creía que los humanos no eran dignos de controlar la Tierra, sino los ángeles. Intentó convencer a Dios, pero éste clamó que era lo mejor, ya que daría vida nueva. Pronto, Lucifer le declaró la guerra a Dios, y como signo bélico, creó la Luz de la Serpiente, un portal/espejo que todo ser que pasaba por éste era llevado a la realidad alterna, volviéndose maligno. Sólo Lucifer mismo podía pasar sin ser revertido.

Obviamente, la mayoría de los ángeles estuvieron a favor de Dios. En el proto-planeta en que Dios se basaría para crear la Tierra, hubo una batalla entre el Arcángel Miguel y Lucifer. Miguel perdió su espada, mientras Lucifer abrió un hueco dentro de su mismo espejo, saliendo de ahí. Dos de sus cómplices, cuyos nombres en los Apócrifos se tradujeron al japonés como Nagisa y Kaworu, partieron la Luz de la Serpiente en 2, enviando una mitad al mundo flotante que más tarde sería el purgatorio. Miguel recuperó su espada, pero los perdió de vista.

Días después, los arcángeles Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Raguel, Uriel, Remiel, Sandalfón, junto con otros 11 ángeles, Sachiel, Shamshel, Gaghiel, Matariel, Israfel, Sahaquiel, Iruel, Leliel, Zeruel, Armisael y Tabris, encontraron la 1ra. Mitad, e intentaron dizque usarlo, pero ya estaba alterado totalmente, por lo tanto los llevó al lugar flotante después llamado el Limbo. En 10 min., lograron salir. No sabían que cuando cruzaron el portal, una mini-partícula de la esencia de cada ángel se separó y revertió (excepto la de Rafael, que de ésa salieron Joshua, conocido como "el ángel cuyas heridas más tardan en sanar" y Apolión), de ahí saliendo los Ángeles que combatieron los Evas (cuyos nombres de la mayoría eran los mismos, pero traducidos del árabe). Eran impuros, pero tampoco eran precisamente demonios, sino que eran neutros, aunque también eran llamados ángeles caídos. Los primeros 2, Adán y Lilith, salidos y opuestos a Miguel y Gabriel, se tele portaron a la realidad de Dios al nacer, y Adán fue encerrado en la Luna Blanca. Mientras, Lucifer mató a un ángel y se disfrazó de él para recuperar acceso al Cielo.

1 semana después, Lucifer tomó la otra mitad y cruzó a través de ésta el Árbol de la vida, creando su reverso, el árbol de la Muerte. Por estar impuro, el árbol del bien y el mal ya no pudo permanecer en el cielo, por lo que se perdió en el espacio. Los ángeles derrotaron a los traidores, pero ya era tarde. Lucifer escapaba. Miguel lo alcanzó, pero éste transportó su espada al vacío del espacio. Después de días, Dios comenzó a crear la Tierra, y sus ángeles la protegerían. Al 5to día, el Árbol del Bien y Del Mal y la espada de Miguel se clavaron en la Tierra. Al 6to. Día, Dios encerró a Lilith en la Luna Negra, y lo mandó a estrellarse en la Tierra, creando la Luna, y depositando a Lilith. De ahí saldría el humano. Miguel estaba buscando su espada en la Tierra cuando fue aplastado por la Luna Negra, pero se regeneró sin problema. Cuando pasó esto, los ángeles caídos fueron llevados a la realidad de Dios, y ahí nacieron.

Mientras el humano Adán vivía, Miguel pronto triunfó en la batalla final. 3 días después, cuando apareció Eva, Lucifer aceptó su derrota. Mientras, Apolión de niño prometió a Dios que regresaría pronto. Al día siguiente, Lucifer fue exiliado del cielo, y todos los ángeles que cayeron con él se convirtieron en demonios. Lucifer se vengó tentando a Eva y Adán. Si Adán y Eva nunca hubieran pecado, habrían logrado ayudar a reaparecer a Apolión. A la vez, Lucifer creó el infierno; éste, el purgatorio y el cielo, que estaban alrededor de la Tierra, se solidificaron y se unieron a ésta.

Después de decir esto al Kamisama, Joshua desapareció cuando Mohammed llegó. Este soltó su piedra, la Meryah, en el piso, clamando ser él la Muerte. Un portal inmenso se abrió detrás de él, entonces dijo: "Bienvenidos a mi familia nuclear". El portal llevó a nuestros héroes al Mundo Real, donde existe Dios, pero a la vez, al futuro, en tiempos de los Evangelion. A la vez, Mohammed había retorcido la historia de tal manera que la realidad de Evangelion y la de Dragon Ball se revolvieron, además de que Goku ya había derrotado al Caos en el Siglo X, y era su yo del Siglo XX el que se quedó atrapado en esta dimensión retorcida, aparte de que sólo existían 7 fases del Ssj, de tal manera, que ni Goku ni Vegeta podían volverse más fuertes, para no poder defenderse ante su próxima derrota.

La historia empezó a cambiar lentamente. Mientras, Mahoma exclamó que el humano finalmente pagaría por sus pecados, mostrando el contraste de su mundo con el mundo de Goku, llamándolo "una utopía, una fantasía", (resaltando que el mundo de Evangelion es el mundo sin la ventaja de existir Goku). Su parte del 60% se fusionó invisiblemente con su 40%. Al estar completo se volvió inestable. Le explotaron los sesos, y éstos se fueron elevando. Simbolizaba esto que el 1er. Día de esta guerra es cuando Mohammed muere para reencarnar como sus hijos. Sus hijos decían hacer predicciones sobre un fin del mundo que realmente, sólo Dios indicaría cuando llegaría, lo suyo era más una involución total. De ahí se llamaron los falsos profetas, creados a semejanza de los recuerdos en la mente de Mohammed de las almas del infierno de todos los héroes a través de la historia, principalmente Goku. Estos demonios son cínicos y extremadamente fuertes, además de mentalmente enfermos y sicóticos.

Su objetivo es buscar las 2 mitades de la Luz de la Serpiente para reunir el 1er. Instrumento, sacrificar a las reencarnaciones de los hijos de cualquier ángel, en este caso de Sahaquiel, y usar su poder nuclear para crear un noveno hermano: Yosef, mencionado como "el fin de la vida, la nada, el fondo del abismo", llamado el 2do. Instrumento, y elegir a uno de ellos para fusionarse con el hombre más fuerte del universo y el Eva más fuerte, creando el 3er. Instrumento, conocido como el Suicida. Una vez realizada la Impurísima Instrumentalización de los 3, se crearía el Cuarto Impacto o Nuevo Génesis, y la historia de esta Nueva Tierra iría recopilada en el Testamento Negro. Este libro en la Biblia se conocería como el Evangelio del Nuevo Génesis, también llamado vagamente Nuevo Apocalipsis.

Mientras, nuestros héroes recibieron apoyo de Nerv, ya que Mohammed, causó desastres inmensos al intentar nacer, cuyas señales e imágenes fueron captadas por Nerv. Goku conoció a Shinji Ikari y a Asuka Langley Soryu, y a la piloto del Evangelion Velvet o Sexto Niño, Mya Kurazaki, bajo el nombre cógido de "Saeki". Joshua apareció para explicarle a Goku la razón de esta nueva amenaza. Al cabo de 2 días, (al 3er. Día), resucitaría Mohammed en forma de sus hijos, según las futuras escrituras hechas por sus hijos, (haciendo analogía a la resurrección de Cristo). El primer falso Profeta en pelear sería Kaio Bajirisuku, o Basilisco Rey del Otro Mundo, cuyo nombre se debe al haber nacido, con la creación de un Otro Mundo, llamado Eo. Goku decidió comenzar la batalla en la Luna. Rei, que había muerto, decidió ayudarlos una vez más, a pesar de su negación.

El Basilisco Kaio tenía un hermano gemelo, el Basilisco Daio. Uno de ellos dos iba a ser elegido para poseer las vagamente llamadas esferas del ángel (en el cristianismo, el dragón representa a Satanás, por lo que Mohammed las modificó de tal forma que en vez de Shen Long, saldría el Espíritu Santo, a quien esclavizó y puso dentro de las esferas). Si uno muriera, lógicamente el otro poseería estas esferas. Nerv había construido la base de Tagbha en la Luna para asistir a los Evas. Una consecuencia inmediata de la torcedura de la historia fue que el milenio Lunar fue afectado por el 2do. Impacto. La batalla fue muy difícil. Nuestros héroes iban a perder la vida, después de sus 3 técnicas: Cuchilla de la Común Separación, la Espina Infernal y la Mirada del Basilisco, que utilizó contra Luigi, pero Mario se sacrificó para salvarlo, perdiendo sus piernas y su brazo. Después, Luigi le daría un hongo para recuperarse. Los Evas no pudieron contra él. Todos estaban en graves condiciones. Entonces, Sailor Mercury fusionó los poderes XY de todas las Sailors, siendo más fuerte que Basilisco Kaio. Él no pudo contra ella convertida en Sailor Ssj y fue desintegrado.

Sus restos fueron llevados al cielo purificándose y fueron usados para crear una cuna donde el arcángel Apolión renacería. Sólo necesitaban los restos de otros 3. Mientras, Goku, Vegeta, Sonic y Sailor Moon pelearían contra el siguiente: Sepultura. Él era un poco más fuerte, por lo que Goku tuvo que llegar al SSj7. Mientras, Vegeta sobrevivió al Placer del homicidio, una de las técnicas de Sepultura. Después, utilizó la Profanación para mantener a Sonic enterrado, y les dio una golpiza a los otros. Sonic recibió energía de las esmeraldas del Caos, transformándose en Echo Sonic, moviéndose al cuadrado de la velocidad de la luz, derrotó a Sepultura. Éste, tendido en el suelo, pidió ayuda a su hermano mayor, Samoth, quien lo asesinó. En ese entonces, Ryan, el más fuerte de todos, consideró la impulsividad de Samoth, y dedujo que su carácter podría arruinar su objetivo de convertirse en dioses.

Samoth peleó contra Gogeta en ssj6, a quien separó con el precio del Pecado, que llama a todos los demonios a torturar a la víctima. Mario intentó derrotarlo con el rayo Universal, pero él sobrevivió y masacró al Eva 01. Goku fue a detenerlo, pero iba a morir, cuando Mario le dio un hongo de 1up. Iba a destruir el Sistema Solar entero con el Testamento del Mal, y cuando apareció Spirnoku creó un campo At que protegió todo el Sistema Solar, llevándolos a todos a un planeta desconocido. Esto le quitó mucha energía a Spirnoku. Ryan creyó que Goku había muerto, estaba a punto de matar a Samoth, porque necesitaban a Goku para crear una entidad llamada el Suicida, pero decidió perdonarlo, ya que Daio Bajirisuku (Basilisco Daio) arreglaría eso con las esferas ya corruptas.

Después, Tokio-3 estaba siendo atacada por Samoth y el basilisco Daio (éste ya habría sido elegido para corromper las esferas del ángel). Mientras, Corrector Yui iba en camino, y debido a que tenía el ki de Sailor Sigma, las células Saiya-Jin se metieron en los motores S2 de los Evangelion, administrándose a través del LCL en los pilotos, empezando por Shinji y Rei. Ahora ellos son más rápidos y fuertes. Samoth estaba por acabar con los Evas, cuando llegó Corrector Yui en Híper Saiya-Jin a derrotarlo. Samoth intentó su nueva técnica, la parálisis de la Zona de Samoth, que fue inútil con Yui. Esta vez ella acabó aparentemente con él de un solo golpe, pero la sorprendió, le sacó la columna vertebral a Yui, y la eliminó totalmente.

Después éste fue a matar a Sailor Moon, pero Sailor Chibi Moon, sacrificó su vida para salvarla, a un duro precio. A la vez, el Maestro Morin-Chan fue a la Luna a buscar sus esferas del Dragón. Después revive a Corrector Yui, y luego a Sailor Chibi Moon. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los Falsos profetas parecían invencibles. Era probable que nuestros héroes fracasaran esta vez. Como clamaba Mahoma, a ellos en especial se les castigaría por objetos de idolatría, ya que a todos, en especial a Goku, se les adoraba, malentendiéndose o tergiversándose eso como una veneración a él como Dios, aunque sólo era para sabotearlos mentalmente. Los Falsos Profetas clamaban que este castigo a ellos se justificaría con la veneración hacia ellos por la gente del "Mundo real", que Goku y los otros obtendrían si "hipotéticamente" vencían a los falsos Profetas. Era todo un dilema.

Después, Samoth acorraló al Eva 02 con su técnica "la humillación", donde éste fue apuñalado por docenas de cruces de San Pedro. Shinji ya no soportaba ver tanta violencia, estaba por perder el control; los recuerdos de su amargo pasado lo cegaron de ira, convirtiéndose en Ssj y a la vez su Eva se vuelve dorado (ya que los Evas venían de los Ángeles, ese poder escondido fusionado con el de un Ssj, llevó a creer que sería más poderoso que Dios, contradiciendo la omnipotencia de Dios. Goku seguía vivo, buscando a Mario quien pudo haber muerto, aunque sentía su ki. Al llegar a la Tierra, se encontró con otro Falso Profeta, que era su mismo demonio, llamado Shin Ushi Goku, creado de la idea de Mohammed sobre él, quien tenía todas sus transformaciones.

E l Súper Eva 01 se enfrentó a Samoth y a su hermano gemelo, Okami Shishi, a quien capturó para que lo disecaran y con él y crearan un arma contra ellos. Ryan fue a sacarlo de ahí, mientras las Sailors Scouts, Akumario y el Basilisco Daio buscarían los 2 fragmentos de la Luz de la Serpiente, y las esferas del Ángel, que todavía no se habían cargado completamente, en las fronteras del cielo, infierno y purgatorio. Después, Goku ve que Mario sigue vivo, mientras su hermano, frustrado decidió dejar de pelear, ya que según él, no valía la pena si Mario seguía muriendo.

Después, el Eva 01 destruyó a Samoth, y sus restos se fueron al cielo para que Apolión pudiera regresar. Goku pudo derrotar a Shin Ushi Goku, aunque el regresaría. Él y el Eva 01 fueron a detener a Ryan. Entonces, la batalla continuó en el Geofrente. Después, Rei se transforma en Ssj, y su Eva se transforma en el Super Neo Eva 00. Ryan es derrotado, y expulsado del Geofrente. Desde entonces, Asuka y Saeki entrenarían para transformarse y a sus Evas en Súper Evas, especialmente Asuka. Sus traumas de la niñez eran lo que la mantenía con la voluntad de superar a Shinji. Al 2do. Día, Okami Shishi escapó de Nerv y sus cicatrices ya habían cicatrizado. En un islote en la costa, los guerreros Z vuelven a pelear con Shin Ushi Goku, Ryan y Okami Shishi, mientras las Sailors compiten con el Basilisco Daio y Akumario en la búsqueda de las esferas del Ángel y logran reunirlas todas.

Ryan inmoviliza al Eva 02 con su rayo psíquico. Los efectos de éstos afectaron a todos alrededor, haciéndolos pasar por un terrible auto-análisis. Sailor Moon fue más tarde víctima de su Crucifixión Sangrienta Insana (como un Raging Demon de 57 a 66 hits). Goku y Vegeta se pudieron recuperar y se fusionaron en SSJ7, destruyendo a Shin Ushi Goku. Con sus restos purificados, Apolión pudo rematerializarse finalmente. Él tuvo que absorber un poco de la esencia de todos los ángeles, pero no pudo tomar de todos, de los únicos 3 que no pudo tomar su poder fueron los hijos de Sahaquiel. Por voluntad de los falsos profetas, estos 3 bajaron del cielo tomando el cuerpo de personas muertas. Ryan decide dejar la pelea, ya que sus objetivos llegaron. Mientras, Apolión es preparado para detener a los Falsos Profetas.

Al 3er. día, en Tokyo-2, estas 3 personas fueron acogida por nuestros héroes y escondidas en Nerv, pero su posición se revela cuando el Eva 02 se transforma en Súper Eva y destruye a Okami Shishi. Ryan masacra al Eva 02, él y sus hermanos raptan a los 3 ángeles y los envían al abismo, donde ellos se vuelven invencibles. Ahí más tarde los sacrifican. Mientras, Akumario y las Sailors buscan los fragmentos de la luz de la serpiente cerca de los restos de Eo. Gracias a la fusión en Ssj4, las Sailors reúnen la Luz y la esconden en la Tierra. Nuestros héroes intentan usar las esferas, pero Ryan clama que al activarse, aparecerían inmediatamente y las corromperían.

A la vez se revela que Saeki es un clon fallido de Kaworu Nagisa, y hermano del verdadero Tabris, y que tienen sólo 3 de 6 días para derrotar a los Falsos Profetas, o se volverán inmortales. Entonces deciden impedir que Yosef nazca. Aparecen Apolión y las 6 ultra Sailors (que debido a la torcedura de la historia, también nacieron de la esencia de los ángeles, por lo que son a la vez arcángeles), (Sailor Sigma es ahora la hija del arcángel Miguel, el poder XY no lo creó ella, vino de la funda Ávalon o Evylon de la espada Excalibur, y su nombre es Micaela). Todos llegan a la puerta del Abismo y la abren, sobreviven a varios peligros, llegan al nivel más profundo, donde Ryan y los otros les esperan, pero fue muy tarde. Yosef nació, causando fenómenos naturales, matando a miles de personas.

Entonces, todos los guerreros sufrieron la Crucifixión Insana Sangrienta Múltiple. Lograron sobrevivir gracias a Dios. Al 4to. Día, el ejército entero de Japón resulta indefenso ante Ryan y los demás. Goku y los demás pelean con ellos, pero entonces Ryan traiciona a sus hermanos, diciéndoles que él ya se había elegido para crear al Suicida, ya que el era el mejor ejemplo del demonio, y eso incluía el deshonor aún entre sus colegas. Entonces devora a Akumario y más tarde al Eva Velvet, adquiriendo un increíble poder. El mata a Shinji con La técnica "los 7 apetitos de la serpiente vengativa", y después a Sonic y Sailor Kaykuu.

Después, asesinó a toda la vida en la galaxia y destruyó el Sistema Solar (excepto los planetas Kaio y la Tierra), con su técnica máxima, la Negación del Mesías. Sólo nuestros héroes sobrevivieron llegando al planeta sagrado gracias al Kaiosama ancestral, y también el cielo, y Nerv. Se revela que todo este tiempo era San José quien regresó y fortaleció a Apolión, para no revelar la ubicación de Dios. Ryan iba a seguirlos hasta el planeta Sagrado, cuando se aparece una entidad desconocida, quien les dice que unan todas sus poderes XY. Utilizan la tele transportación del Arcángel, que las lleva al octavo cielo, donde viven las Sailors Arcángeles, entonces el verdadero Dios se aparece y le confiesa a Goku que para que no supieran su verdadera identidad, puso por un tiempo a San José con Jesús. Después trajo la Luz de la Serpiente a donde Goku y le pide que cruce a través del portal para superar sus límites. Pronto logró romper la barrera de la historia, llegando al Ssj8. Ryan llegó al octavo cielo. La verdadera batalla comienza ahora.

Mientras, el maestro Morin-Chan encontró las esferas del Dragón de Neptuno flotando cerca de los restos de su planeta. Las llevó a la Luna Nueva, donde encontraron otro lugar para llamar a Shen Long en el Santuario Solar, en la plataforma de Poseidón. Ahí lo llamó Sailor Neptune, y le pidió que todo lo que haya sido destruido regresara; incluyendo toda la vida en la galaxia, también que no existiera Mohammed, pero Shen Long no debía usar un poder superior al de su princesa para matar a alguien. A la vez, los Kaiosamas fueron guiados por Dios hasta un vacío donde yacía el pergamino con la historia universal, que se dispersó en millones de páginas, donde sólo escribirían "borradores", ya que sólo Dios tiene la tinta sagrada para escribirla.

Mientras corregían la historia, Apolión peleó con Ryan primero. Pronto, demostró su verdadero poder, y tenía la ventaja, sometiéndolo a un gran dolor con su propia técnica. Goku en Ssj8 peleó con el Basilisco Kaio. Estaba por acabarlo, pero Apolión lo destruye totalmente, arruinándole a Ryan toda oportunidad de completar su objetivo. Éste intentó desesperadamente, todo lo que pudo para destruir el universo junto con él, pero Dios lo impidió e hizo que se destruyera con su mismo poder. A la vez, los restos de Akumario se purificaron y fueron al cielo. Ryan seguía impactado por el poder de Goku y Apolión. No importaba qué poder usara, ellos permanecían ilesos, masacrándolo fácilmente. Mientras, Mohammed muerto se les aparece, y revela que Lucifer obligó al arcángel Samael a cruzar por la media Luz de la Serpiente, en su caso peculiar, de su esencia salieron 3 seres que estuvieron controlándolo ante Satán: Kemel, Belial y Othiel. La creación de su mal interior se debió a estos 3 demonios. Dios decide dejar vivir a Samael y destruye a Mohammed.

Para entonces, Apolión estuvo a punto de destruir a Ryan. Antes expulsó al Evangelion Velvet de su interior, enviándolo a la Tierra, y lo aniquila definitivamente. El último Falso Profeta cayó definitivamente, y el futuro terrible no existe, o parecía al menos que ya todo había terminado, pero en ese entonces, el tiempo se detiene, el cielo se vuelve oscuro, y aparece Lucifer mismo, quien deja a su espíritu maligno más posesivo en el interior de Apolión, mientras tenta a éste garantizándole que lo exentará de la carga que Dios le pondría. Entonces, todo empeoró cuando Apolión se transformó en la Bestia, llamado también el Sacracida. Goku pelea con él mostrando su poder verdadero.

Él reveló que la humanidad ya no merecía ser salvada, ya que por haberse dejado tentar, daban lástima; sólo obedecía a Dios para que de ningún modo su hogar llegara al alcance de Satanás. Justificaba la exterminación de la raza humana como pago por sus pecados, y él iniciaría el 4to. Impacto, para sustituir al deficiente humano. En la batalla, su técnica, el Sello 666, Goku fue el único que había sobrevivido, ya que en Ssj8 podía sobrevivir el dolor más grande, pero Apolión, al igual que él, no sentía fatiga, no importaba cuánta sangre perdían, ambos seguían en pie. Debido a eso, La batalla era quizá la más intensa de todas; todos en el universo estaban observando, incluso el cielo y el infierno de ambos mundos. Goku llevó pausadamente la ventaja, hasta que Lucifer, para no fracasar, regresó a Goku a su estado normal. Entonces fue eliminado rápidamente por Apolión, con el verdadero exterminio anárquico del Destructor. Finalmente el guerrero legendario, ídolo y salvador de la Tierra había caído ante el arcángel Destructor, pues aunque fuera la Bestia, desempeñaba su función de destruir lo que Dios creara, menos a Dios mismo (no tiene principio ni fin).

Nadie más pudo pararlo, entonces inició la Impurísima Instrumentalización de los 3 instrumentos. Estaba a punto de llegar el fin del mundo. Entonces Dios se apareció en frente de él, poniéndole un fin, dejó que todos los ángeles lo paralizaran. Después, Apolión rogó a Dios piedad, pero para Él Apolión ya no existiría más que en el olvido eterno, Así que a Apolión le dio una muerte sumamente sangrienta, desapareciendo sus restos. Pero todos iban a morir, la fe en Dios se había perdido, por lo que Goku era el único que tenía fe en que los salvaría Yahvé. Entonces el Kaiosama le pidió a Goku que regresara a su mudo, ya que Dios había arreglado las torsiones en la historia, y cerró el pergamino sagrado con un poderoso sello, que puso en una fuente de agua bendita. Todos nuestros héroes se habían ido, y Goku acababa de abandonar su deber por primera vez, porque lastimaba su orgullo tener que proteger a personas muy traumatizadas y enfermizas. Goku, por primera vez falló por voluntad propia. Si nadie más defendería la Tierra, el mal vencería. Entonces empezó el Cuarto Impacto. Este sería el temido fin.

Pero, Dios logró arreglar la historia y regresar al universo a la normalidad, por lo tanto todos los hechos ocurridos nunca sucedieron. No hubo Falsos Profetas, ni Yosef, Mohammed o el Nuevo Génesis. De hecho, las esferas del dragón, volvieron a ser las mismas y pudieron ser invocadas (aunque el dragón se considere satánico, fue el Espíritu Santo quien concedió su deseo) sin riesgo alguno. Para compensar, todas las transformaciones recientes fueron dadas posibles a pesar de que nunca necesitaron incrementar su poder, pues todos los eventos ocurridos de antemano nunca sucedieron. Fue sólo un apócrifo que no debía ser un evangelio. Además, las Ultra Sailors independientemente de la torsión del tiempo, siguen siendo (en su 2da. Vida) las Sailor Arcángeles, y todo no fue más que una ilusión. Sólo permanecieron unos días fuera de su dimensión inconscientes (ya es enero del 908 en Dragon Ball). Todo es feliz de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Ahora la historia universal sigue su curso. Todas las Ultra Sailors difuntas en la batalla contra los Daredemon, los Lungam y los Mantrax no sólo estarían vivas, sino que también se convertirían en Sailor Arcángeles. Era una realidad universal con dos dimensiones separadas, como debería ser. Por lo tanto, El Caos seguiría acechando al universo entero hasta su pronta aparición, y el temido Apocalipsis vendría pronto en vez de este embrollo.

FIN

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Saga V: Las revelaciones/ Saga del Caos

Por 2 largos años, el universo estuvo a salvo. Al terminar de transcurrir ese tiempo, Yahvé le recordó a Goku, y éste a los guerreros Z, lo que había sucedido en un presente alternativo que habría terminado con un Cuarto Impacto, y que en el Apocalipsis él sería corrupto por Lucifer, convirtiéndose en un ser casi omnipotente, llamado el Anti-Dios, que despertaría debido a su orgullo Saiyajin despierto por la auténtica esencia de todo mal, existente tanto en el Universo creado por Kaos, así como en el creado por Dios: la Alegría del Genocidio o Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi.

Esta misma energía causó que Pandora, la hermana de Andora (ahora Sailor Sigma o Arcángel Micaela) reviviera llena de odio e ira contra los Dioses del Olimpo. A su vez, su presencia causó que los Titanes y sus hermanos, los gigantes, pudieran escapar del Tártaro y estar vivos de nuevo. Ella había sido poseída por el Caos al igual que Andora, sólo que tenía problemas mentales más graves que su hermana.

Mientras los Titanes vivían todavía con los seres refugiados en su hogar, el Paraíso, Pandora se dividió en dos cuerpos: el suyo y el que poseía lo que tenía de cordura y pureza, quien se convirtió en la guardiana de Gea: Sailor Gaia. Tanto Pandora como ella fueron muertas por Zeus en la Titanomaquia, antes de Andora, quien moriría junto con el Gigante Tifón en la Gigantomaquia. Al morir, su cuerpo se quedó con el alma de Sailor Gaia, también conocida como Sailor Genoma, mientras que su alma fue enviada al cuerpo de Sailor Gaia. Los dioses del Olimpo también fueron advertidos sobre esto. Sin embargo, uno de los dioses del Olimpo, traicionó a Zeus para hacer un pacto con Lucifer y la Muerte, que también ofreció al líder de los Gigantes, Porfirión, pero que rechazó.

Pero nuestros héroes ignoraban que ella causaría que los viejos enemigos de los Dioses regresaran. Aparecieron en la ancestral Hélade, en otro tipo de espacio, donde Zeus les encomendó defender la ciudad de Olimpia, que era atacada por un ejército combinado de muertos del inframundo y demonios de Lucifer. Fueron derrotados fácilmente. A la vez, el Kraken fue a destruir a Leviatán, ya que éste traicionó a Poseidón para servir a Hades y a Lucifer, aunque ambos fueron destruidos por Miguel y Gabriel. Mientras, en la realidad alterna, Dios inició el Apocalipsis, ya que el Cuarto Impacto nunca se dio.

Quitó el primer sello, y el primer jinete apocalíptico, provocó una peste desconocida que mató a demasiada gente. El Evangelion Velvet intentó detenerlo, pero éste devastó la mente de su piloto, Mya Kurazaki, revelando su oscuro pasado, mientras dejaba un sello especial ardiendo en su espalda. A la vez, los titanes, liberados por los Gigantes, enfrentaron a los Dioses del Olimpo, derrotándolos fácilmente. Poseidón fue traído a donde Cristo, en juicio ya que sus bestias se parecían a las bestias de Lucifer. Sailor Neptune intentó ir a sacarlo, pero Apolión la destruyó totalmente. Poseidón regresó a donde los demás, y Sailor Urano sufrió una gran depresión al ver que Sailor Neptuno. Mientras éstos fueron a buscar el Olimpo, los Dioses yacían heridos, mientras que los Gigantes buscaban la caja donde Zeus encerró al Caos, sin saber que un guerrero misterioso habría asesinado a 3 de ellos: Agrio, Hipólito y Toante.

Mientras, Dios quitó el segundo sello, provocando una posible Guerra Mundial, que acabó con la vida de más millones de personas. Como el Caos, aceleró el paso del tiempo, esta guerra inició y acabó en sólo minutos, mientras que el jinete de la Guerra devastó la mente de Asuka Langley Soryu, dejándole otro sello similar. Para entonces, Mohammed, el hermano de Lucifer, nació y murió del mismo modo que en el presente alterno, naciendo los Falsos Profetas, junto con Satsu-el, creado del árbol de la muerte. Éste último destruyó al segundo jinete y adquirió su poder, volviéndose invencible. Ninguno de los Evas pudo con él. Goku sintió desde la otra realidad su Ki, y fue a detenerlo, aunque Sailor Alfa, ahora la arcángel Gabriela, lo eliminó. En ese entonces, Shinji, que fue salvado por Goku, lo vio corrupto.

Fue interrogado por el comandante Gendo Ikari, donde Goku explicó lo que pasó en un tiempo alterno, y lo que sucederá después. Gendo se enteró que Goku era un saiyajin, o como lo llamaba él, un Lilithmo, ya que mitológicamente, de todas las razas que Dios creó en todo el universo, los Saiyajin eran los únicos que fueron creados con crueldad nata, aún antes de existir el pecado original. A la vez, se descubrió que los 4 jinetes tenían núcleos de poder llamados Células de la aurora humana, que Cristo tomó y entregaría a Micaela, para destruir las esmeraldas del Caos. Dios quitó el tercer sello, y el jinete apareció, matando de hambruna a más pecadores. Éste le haría a Shinji lo que los otros 2 le hicieron a Mya y Asuka, pero fue derrotado por El Eva 01 poseído por la Alegría del Genocidio por un momento, pero éste antes de desaparecer le dejó su sello.

Aprovechándolo como una distracción, Ryan se infiltró en Nerv e insertó una parte de Naamá dentro del 2do. Ángel, mientras que los archidemonios corrompieron la Lanza de Longino, que estaba en el purgatorio. Dios quitó el cuarto sello, y el último jinete mató a más pecadores, sumando en total una tercera parte de la población. Éste logró alcanzar al último objetivo que era Rei, y le dejó el último sello.

Mientras, los Dioses se encontraron con Sailor Galaxy, quien les dijo que la única forma de salvar Hélade era que Sailor Moon recibiera las Luces de la esperanza y de la Victoria, para transformarse en Sailor Cosmos y derrotar a Pandora. Goku regresó a donde los dioses, quienes dijeron que para derrotar a los Titanes, necesitarían la llama de Hefesto, y acudieron a Hades para que los llevara a donde estaba él. En el camino, los dioses se encontraron con los Gigantes, quienes los masacraron también, en especial Porfirión, y aún así se recuperaron. Mientras, Goku, Vegeta, Mario, Luigi, Sonic y Shadow, se enteraron que Hades unido con la Muerte, los traicionó y masacró, en especial a Goku, por proteger a los humanos, que debían perecer por sus pecados.

La batalla llegó a destruir la Tierra de Goku, casi todos los muertos del Otro Mundo explotaron, y sus Kis se liberaron en forma de explosiones. Sólo Gohan, Pikoro, Goten, Trunks sobrevivieron gracias a las Starlights. Dejando a Goku lejos, Hades regresó al inframundo. A la vez Zeus, sin saber de lo que pasó con Hades, tomó el portal que los llevó con Hefesto, quien lo recibió con despreció. Se enfrentaron por la llama y derrotó a Zeus, derribando su orgullo, y arrancó los ojos a Sailor Júpiter, pero aún le cedió el poder de su Llama.

Para entonces, Goku yacía cerca del monte Olimpo, a donde los Titanes acaban de llegar para destruir la caja, seguidos de los Gigantes, quienes los masacrarían. Pero el guerrero que asesinó a algunos de ellos los siguió. Hades y los demás dioses llegaron a donde Goku para detenerlos. Mientras, Dios quitó el quinto sello, y los demonios en la Tierra fueron muertos por un ángel del Abismo. Micaela reveló a Sonic que destruyó las 7 Esmeraldas, ya que 7 Sailors que aparecieron en el Cielo, vinieron traumadas de haber visto un mundo corrupto dentro de 1000 años, por dominio de Lucifer mediante el anti-Dios, así que las Células de la Aurora Humana concentrarían mejor su energía para crear un refugio que salve a los fieles de los desastres y purificarían la mente de éstas ángeles ya que ellas harían sonar las 7 trompetas. Éste difícilmente aceptó, entendiendo que valía la pena.

Los dioses entraron al monte Olimpo, viendo que los Gigantes aniquilaron a los Titanes, manchando de su sangre la entrada. En las profundidades del Olimpo, encontraron a los Gigantes, junto con este guerrero, Kratos, quien abriría la Caja para dominar el Caos, y destruir tanto a Dioses como a Gigantes, ya que él vino del futuro, cuando Sailor Cosmos fue muerta por Pandora, ya que el Anti-Dios destruyó todo el universo, y no había nadie vivo para brindar su energía a Sailor Moon, además de que la Tierra fue ya dominada por el infierno, y había más maldad pura que bondad, así que les ayudó a los dioses a derrotarlos. Goku derrotó pronto a todos menos a Porfirión a quien Hades asesinó.

Hades se rebeló contra Zeus y los demás, mató a Mario y a Luigi, pero fue muerto por Kratos. Zeus lo noqueó y lo alejó por el temor que tuvo. A la vez, Dios quitó el sexto sello, y el Sol y la luna se oscurecían, mientras que hubo un violento terremoto. El refugio recién creado acogió a los fieles y los descendientes de las 12 tribus Israelíes durante los siguientes desastres. Goku se despidió de Zeus y los demás, regresó a donde Dios y vio que el refugio era el mismo Monte Sinaí.

Pronto Dios quitó el último sello, y las primeras 2 trompetas anunciaron que caería fuego, sangre y granizo, y que los cerros eruptaron, mientras que el agua se volvía sangre. Cuando sonaba la 3ra. Trompeta, el Falso Profeta Ryan y el archidemonio Samael aparecieron donde las Sailors y los dioses y empezaron a torturarlos, provocando que Goku viniera a salvarlos. En vez de eso, Goku fue castigado seriamente por ellos dos. Su transformación del Ssj8 era más difícil de alcanzar, ya que la Alegría del Genocidio estaba poblando su alma, y era más impuro cada momento.

Mientras, todos los demonios liderados por el Dragón, invadieron dos veces el Cielo para absorber a los ángeles Satariel, Gaghiel y Samael, y a corromper a Abaddon, para convertirlo en la Bestia. Era una violenta batalla entre los demonios y los ángeles en el cielo, que ganaron pronto los ángeles obviamente.

Ahí, el arcángel Miguel combatió al Dragón, quien intentó devorar al último descendiente de la humanidad. Miguel le dijo a Goku que fuera al infierno, destruyera a los 7 Demonios Supremos Auténticos, y a Lucifer, y tener ventaja sobre los demonios. Goku fue a la tierra, y se infiltró ahí. Con la ayuda de Aqueronte, fueron cruzando los 9 círculos del infierno él, el Eva 01, las correctoras Yui, Haruna y Ai, así como Licca, Izamu e Izumi. Mientras avanzaban en su viaje, Ryan y Samael los persiguieron. Samael mató a Izamu con su Genocidio Castrante de las 70 Muertes Sangrientas. Después Ryan mató a Haruna. Luego, al final del 5to. Círculo, el gobernante de ese círculo, Titahion, destruyó a Licca como Freezer a Krillin. A esto, Goku perdió el control y salió de él un demonio que devoró a Titahion, y se destruyó con él dentro.

A la vez, Los dioses habían visto a Pandora llegar ya al Olimpo. Tuvieron una increíble batalla, pero nadie pudo con ella, menos Kratos. Llegó pronto Micaela a ayudar a Sailor Moon, ya que tenía la Luz de la victoria, aunque para entonces todos los Dioses del Olimpo fueron aniquilados por Pandora. Kratos yacía herido gravemente después de pelear con Pandora. Nadie pudo parar a esta entidad inhumana.

Entonces Micaela enfrentó a Pandora pero no podía ganar fácilmente. Entonces Sailor Genoma se fue liberando poco a poco de su cuerpo, y la luz de la Esperanza que ella tenía, junto con la Luz de la Victoria que expuso Micaela, comenzaron a obtener la energía de todo el universo, y purificarla para que sea más potente.

Para entonces, Goku, Shinji, Izumi, Yui y Ai habían llegado al 8vo. Círculo, donde Abaddon le esperaba junto con los falsos profetas y los Archidemonios regresaron derrotados de su batalla en el Cielo para iniciar el ritual de su corrupción. Para entonces las 7 trompetas ya han sonado, y casi todos los humanos han muerto (entre las causas están ciertos seres de la misma especie de los Ángeles que los Evas enfrentaron: las langostas). Goku fue torturado terriblemente porque no entendía que la humanidad ya no tenía esperanzas, que él no podía salvar un mundo corrupto donde el ignora a su propio Dios, y ya que su poder crecería hasta ser comparado con Dios mismo, pronto toda la humanidad lo idolatraría, olvidando a Dios.

R yan le reveló a Goku que desde que surgió el Caos, se ha impuesto un equilibrio entre bien y mal, por lo que el mundo de Goku, comparado a un mundo después del 2do y 3er impactos, es irreal, ya que un mundo real no debe ser sólo bondad sino también maldad. Cualquier ser sapiente, según Ryan, que sea beneficiado de más querrá, por equilibrio natural, perjudicarse tanto como se ha beneficiado, justificando el que el humano se incline a todo lo negativo en el mundo, sólo para contrarrestar todo lo bueno que abunda más que lo malo.

A menos que se erradicara tanto bien como mal, Goku seguiría peleando eternamente, ya que la lucha entre el bien y el mal podría seguir aún después del Apocalipsis siempre y cuando un solo ser humano siguiera pecando o haciendo uso del libertinaje, revelándose que Ryan buscaba el nacimiento del Anti-Cristo y el Anti-Dios con un fin diferente a la de Lucifer, justificando el que Abaddon sea enemigo tanto de Lucifer como de Dios.

Abaddon apareció frente a Dios, y Éste se dejó despojar de su trono. Desde entonces, Abaddon se volvió el Anti-Cristo. Los Evas 01 y 02 fueron al infierno a liberar a Goku, pero fueron corruptos por Lilith y la Impurísima Trinidad. Shinji y Asuka veían todo como lo vería Goku. Después de una dolorosa visión sugestiva y despectiva de lo que realmente es la humanidad, Goku se dejó corromper al saber que el mundo realmente merecía el castigo. El Falso Profeta Shin Ushi Goku lo poseyó, convirtiéndolo en Ji Goku, el Anti-Dios, el ser más poderoso, sádico y cercano a la omnipotencia. El más grande de todos los guerreros y héroes, irónicamente se convirtió en la peor amenaza del universo.

Al salir de la guarida de Lucifer, asesinó a Izumi, Corrector Yui y Corrector Ai. A la vez, Pandora había abierto finalmente la caja donde se encontraba Caos. Ji Goku apareció después donde ella y la asesinó, pero el Caos había sido libre para destruir el universo, cuya destrucción Lucifer esparciría por todo el Universo de Dios. Desde entonces Ji Goku fue perseguido por el Anti-Cristo, quien tenía la misma naturaleza. Para entonces todos los planetas del Sistema Solar menos la Tierra habían sido destruidos, junto con sus respectivas esferas del dragón.

Después de destruir parte de la Vía Láctea, Ji Goku y Abaddon se encontraron en la Tierra e iniciaron una feroz batalla, que Ji Goku aparentemente terminó con un Shin Ryuken. Lucifer fue a felicitarlo, pero le faltó seriamente al respeto. Entonces todos los amigos de Goku fueron allá para ver qué le había sucedido. Ji Goku los asesinó de varias maneras brutales aunque fueran sus mismos amigos. Vegeta era el único que no fue destruido, pero el ver a casi todos los guerreros Z morir sangrientamente empezó a traumatizarlo, pidiéndole a Ji Goku que detuviera el asesinato múltiple.

Lucifer ordenó a Ji Goku que lo destruyera, pero él se mostró rebelde. Entonces, usó toda la maldad y violencia para obligarlo, pero Ji Goku no se intimidó, sino que sentía ansia por darle una muerte enferma, así que destripó a Satanás, intentó devorarlo, pero lo escupió, por lo que abrió un túnel al infierno y lo envió por ahí al lago Cocito, bajo su guarida. Se convirtió el lago en fuego puro para que ardiera. Logró apenas salirse, pero Abaddon lo aniquiló con el Auténtico Magnicidio Anárquico del Destructor, y lo envió de nuevo al lago Cocito. Samael no pudo creer lo que vio, pero Ryan lo vio como un peso menos de encima.

Entonces Samael intentó silenciarlo matándolo, pero Ryan se había transformado, siendo mucho más fuerte que antes, por lo que Samael fácilmente murió por su técnica de los 7 apetitos de la Serpiente Vengadora, debilitando el efecto de corrupción en la mente de Goku. No sería imposible si Goku volviera en sí. Apareció Satsu-el, quien reclamó a Ryan por no haber evitado que Lucifer fuera destruido, pero éste y los Falsos Profetas junto con los archidemonios desapareció, dejándolo a que Abaddon lo destruyera también. Mientras que Abaddon y Ji Goku concluirían la batalla, Sailor Moon ya tenía la luz de la Victoria y de la Esperanza. Estaba lista para combatir al Caos, que empezó a destruir el universo. A la vez, Vegeta, que todavía seguía existente, fue al único planeta donde todavía quedaban esferas del dragón: Namekusei. Ahí, con la ayuda de los namekusei, estuvo juntándolas todas. Después llamaron a Polunga, para concederle sus deseos.

Después de una violenta y sanguinaria batalla, Ji Goku logró aniquilar a Abaddon con el Omnicidio Despiadado, y después con la variante del puño del Dragón conocido como la explosión Genocida del Dragón, y adquirió su poder. Comenzó a la vez la batalla final entre los ángeles y los demonios en Harmageddon, el Destino Final. A la vez, el infierno se iba desvaneciendo, por lo que los demonios tenían límite de tiempo. Los archidemonios fueron destruidos uno por uno, por lo que el Árbol de la Muerte compensaba esa pérdida de energía succionándola de los Evas 01 y 02 corruptos, como baterías. Pero, a la vez, el subconsciente de Goku estaba presionando a Ji Goku cada vez más para que volviera a la normalidad.

A la vez, Ji Goku apareció en la batalla entre Sailor Moon como Sailor Cosmos y el Caos, en el Planeta Sagrado, donde habita el Kaiosama Ancestral y Kibitokai. Más tarde apareció ahí también Kratos. Ahí Caos reveló a Sailor Moon que cuando Pandora murió, fue Eris, la diosa de la discordia, quien cambió su alma con la de Sailor Genoma, y que ahora que Pandora ha recuperado su propia alma, surgió la máxima reencarnación del Caos, con la que Eris se fusionó: Sailor Chaos. En medio de la violenta batalla, Ji Goku aniquiló a Kratos, mientras que destruía una y otra vez a Sailor Chaos. De hecho, ella misma iba a pelear con los 3. A la vez, los Namekusei pidieron a Polunga que regresara el Sistema Solar, junto con las esferas del Dragón de los 9 planetas, y después, que todos los que murieran durante la batalla con Sailor Chaos revivieran inmediatamente luego de morir. Pero, gracias a cierto milagro, Polunga consideró la posibilidad de pedir un cuarto deseo. A la vez, Goku volvió a tener las esperanzas de poder salvar al universo y volvió a tener fe en la salvación y en Dios, por lo que regresó a ser normal al fin.

Pronto el Árbol de la muerte se fue debilitando más y más, por lo que el ejército angélico logró liberar a Shinji y Asuka de los Evas, y a la vez destruyó con gran facilidad a todos los demonios junto con los Falsos Profetas. El infierno desapareció, también el árbol de la Muerte, y todos los demonios fueron aniquilados. La Tierra había sido salvada. Cristo iba a iniciar el Juicio Final, pero Goku le pidió que esperara un poco, ya que la energía de todos los seres vivos del universo no era suficiente, por lo que también los muertos brindarían su energía, esta vez a través del tiempo, tanto en pasado, presente y futuro, creando una Súper Genkidama Existencial. Enseguida todos sus amigos fueron a donde Goku y empezaron a brindar energía junto con él, transmitiéndola a donde Sailor Cosmos estaba, mientras que Goku peleó en Ssj8 con Sailor Chaos por un tiempo para conseguir tiempo.

No pudo derrotarla en un principio, por lo que el Árbol de la Vida de los arcángeles le dio un poco de su energía infinita, y él reveló al fin la máxima transformación del Saiyajin: Ssj9, con la que destruyó a Sailor Caos varias veces. Era tan poderoso que con un Kamehameha llegó a borrar toda la oscuridad y destrucción que Caos había provocado en todo el universo, perdiendo él su capacidad de omnipresencia. Ya estaba Goku por destruir a Sailor Chaos una vez más, cuando a la transformación del Ssj9 se le acabó el tiempo. Él fue masacrado brutalmente junto con todos los demás.

La única esperanza era lanzar la Súper Genkidama Existencial para acabar con ella. Pero, Sailor Chaos pudo pararla sin esfuerzo, de hecho la estaba corrompiendo para destruir todo y a todos en absoluto. Todos estaban desesperados en espera de un milagro, porque esto era muy serio, ya que con su más grande arma usada contra ellos mismos, de veras se acabaría el universo en un instante. Por eso, Dios por esta vez, sería el que con un milagro, salvara el universo creado por Kaos. Transportó a todos en la batalla de vuelta a Hélade. Para derrotar a Sailor Chaos, toda la fe de los muertos y los vivos de ambas realidades del Universo en Yahvé fortaleció a Sailor Cosmos para que saliera su verdadero poder. El árbol de la Vida también dio de su energía, pero si ésta purificaría la Genkidama Existencial, todos los seres del universo deberían solamente tener fe para que realmente un último milagro ocurriera. Y todos en el Universo tuvieron fe en la salvación, fortaleciendo más y más a Sailor Cosmos. Pero, Sailor Chaos seguía persistiendo, y se notaba que realmente iba a hacer estallar la Genkidama destruyendo todo el universo. Goku gritaba desesperado. ¿Realmente habrá un milagro?

Pero pronto Sailor Cosmos despertó su verdadero poder, y se purificó totalmente la Genkidama, convirtiéndose en la Genkidama Santa, por lo que Sailor Chaos no pudo evitar su muerte. Sailor Cosmos sabiendo que Pandora seguía atrapada por el Caos, dijo antes de morir, que estaría esperando el día cuando ella volviera a la vida. Dicho esto, Sailor Chaos fue destruida, y todo el mal en el universo fue desapareciendo, por lo que al fin se acabó. La máxima amenaza de todo el universo fue al fin destruida.

Con esto termina el Apocalipsis; ahora Pandora fue hallada estando libre de la corrupción, y Sailor Moon se convirtió pronto en la Arcángel Selena. Kaos se apareció repentinamente y reconstruyó todo lo que fue destruido en el universo. El universo fue desde entonces una interminable utopía. De hecho, entre varias cosas, la realidad Nega desapareció totalmente. Después Goku se despidió de sus amigos, y a cada grupo les dio una esfera del Dragón. Nadie sabía qué intención tenía Goku al hacer esto. Fue al cielo donde Sailor Moon, y algunos de sus amigos fueron invitados a una fiesta allá. Todos ellos, y nosotros vivimos dichosos el resto de nuestras vidas, y el universo estuvo en deuda con los Guerreros Z. Así, todos vivieron la eternidad en total paz y felicidad. Y así es como termina la historia de Dragon Ball. ¡Gracias Goku, y a los guerreros Z por salvarnos, siempre que pudieron, de una eternidad de muerte y destrucción! ¡Gracias por traer el verdadero paraíso al universo entero! Esperamos vernos pronto…

FIN


End file.
